Cry
by yupilazuli
Summary: Jangan takut untuk menangis... SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, kamu adalah anak laki-laki yang paling papa banggakan."

Naruto kecil tersenyum mendengar perkataan papanya, namun, karena tidak melihat depan ia tersandung batu dan terjetuh hingga melukai lututnya.

Lututnya terasa perih sekali, ia menitikan air mata dan hampir meraung jika saja ayahnya tidak menggendongnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi keudara.

"Kamu anak laki-laki! Jangan menangis, kamu tidak boleh menangis, jadilah anak yang tangguh dan berani!" Katanya dengan tegas.

Naruto kecil yang tidak mengerti apapun kala itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan polos.

* * *

Cry

By. Yupilazuli.

Disclaimer: not me!

Warning: shounen-ai, ooc, typo, dll

* * *

Hari itu liburan musim panas telah tiba, Naruto diajak main dengan teman-temannyanya di taman, namun…

"Apa?! Kamu gak punya ibu?! Hahha dasar cupu!" Ledek temannya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kesal, hampir menonjok anak itu tetapi ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Sasuke…" naruto melihat ekspresi wajah sasuke yang menyeramkan akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menonjok.

"Ya! Memang dia tidak memiliki ibu, tapi dia jauh lebih baik daripada kamu!" Bela sasuke, naruto merasakan pipinya bersemu hangat kala itu. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa jantungnya jadi terasa sesak dan sakit? Apa ini?

"hoi, dasar bodoh, jangan pakai kekerasan… kau tidak mau papamu jadi kesulitan kan?" Tanya sasuke setelah anak yang mengejek naruto pergi.

"Ya! Tapi tidak usah bilang bodoh?!" Naruto berterimakasih tapi agak kesal juga dengan panggilan sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mengacak rambut naruto lembut, ia berlari meninggalkan naruto sambil berkata, "sampai besok!"

Naruto memperhatikan sosok sasuke dari belakang, dapat ia lihat seorang wanita cantik datang menggendongnya dengan kasih sayang…

Naruto merasa sesak di dada ketika melihat pemandangan itu, air mata sudah menggenang di ujung matanya, tapi ia teringat perkataan ayahnya, ia usap air matanya dan menepuk pipinya keras.

"Naruto harus kuat! Harus tersenyum! Naruto anak papah yang paling kuat…" katanya sambil menghibur diri sendiri, ia berlari menuju kearah…

.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto sedang melambaikan tangan padanya, ia menghampiri si kuning itu.

"Kamu masuk SMA international ya?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, Sasuke tahu Naruto sedih namun ia tetap mengembangkan senyumannya untuk Sasuke.

"Maaf, … aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi…"

Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat dan berkata, "Sasuke! Semoga sukses…" Naruto tersenyum lagi, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat setitik air jatuh dari matanya.

Itulah hari terakhir Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu.

.

Apa kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau sehat dan makan yang banyak?

Itulah yang selalu kupikirkan ketika mengingat Naruto, temanku yang sudah kutinggalkan selama tiga tahun, aku pernah berhubungan dengannya lewat e-mail tetapi hanya tahun pertama saja… setelah itu ia seperti… Menghilang?

Saat ini aku berada di jepang karena sudah menyelesaikan kuliah, jangan kaget, aku lompat kelas karena jenius sehingga bisa dengan cepat kembali, dan juga karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya…

Aku berjalan seperti dulu biasanya aku berjalan kearah rumah Naruto, tapi betapa terkejutnya aku ketika tidak mendapati rumah Naruto disana, hanyalah seonggok tanah yang dijual dengan harga yang mahal.

Apa yang telah terjadi selama aku pergi?…

TBC

Dilanjutkan setelah UTS! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oooh, Naru-chan yang dulu tinggal di rumah itu? Sekarang rumahnya sudah dijual sasu-chan, karna mereka bangkrut, dan pindah, sepertinya sih ke daerah terpencil..."

Harusnya sasuke dari awal bertanya pada ibunya! Daripada sama kakaknya yang bukan ngasih info tapi malah menggodanya tidak jelas... Oke, sasuke dan naruto memang dekat, tapi bukan berarti mereka *** ?!

* * *

Cry

By. Yupilazuli

Disclaimer: NOT ME!

Warning: Shonen-ai, ooc, typo, dll.

* * *

"Desa terpencil itu dimana, bu?" tanya sasuke sambil meminum tehnya, ibunya kembali menuang gelas teh yang kosong dengan teh baru.

"Hmmm, gatau... Tapi kyusu mungkin? Ahh~ mama sebenernya kangen naru-chan lho? Terakhir ibu lihat dia bertingkah sangat aneh," kata ibunya, sasuke mendengarkan mamanya dengan serius, apa sih yang terjadi saat ia tidak ada untuk melindungi naruto?

"Maksud ibu?" tanya sasuke. "Yaa... Dia memang selalu tertawa, tapi ibu takut dia melakukan hal yang tidak baik pada dirinya sendiri."

Sasuke tahu apa maksud ibunya, "Jangan bercanda, aku tahu naruto, walau dia tertekan dia tidak akan sampai seperti itu..."

"Tapi ibu melihatnya! Kedua lengannya penuh dengan perban, wajahnya pun membiru seperti habis di pukul..." ia mengingat-ingat sosok naruto saat itu, membuatnya bergidik. Ya, karena sosoknya benar-benar seperti mayat hidup.

Sasuke membuka ponselnya, lalu ia menatap nomor hp ponsel yang sudah lama tidak mengabarinya apapun, ia tekan tombol hijau itu dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke kuping, terdengar bunyi tut-tut-tut diseberang menandakan ponsel itu masih terpakai.

Pik!

Diangkat!

"HALO?! NARUTO? DIMANA KAU?" teriak sasuke saking bersemangat(?) sekaligus ketakutan, ini sungguh keajaiban karena selama beberapa tahun ini Naruto tidak pernah mengangkat telepon darinya.

"-! Kubunuh...!"

BUK BUK BUK

"Kumohon! Jangan itu ponsel dari sasu-"

PRAK

Seketika ponsel itu berhenti mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Sasuke terdiam, apa? Ia semakin ketakutan, sasuke mengerti, hanya dengan mendengar itu semua, ia sudah mengerti seratus persen, ya, tadi itu tidak mungkin salah lagi, itu suara ayah naruto yang sedang menyiksa anaknya sendiri.

"Sasu-chan...?" tanya ibunya.

"ibu, sepertinya keadaan memang gawat, aku harus segera mencari naruto..." sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat pada ponselnya. Hatinya membara, ia harus tahu dimana dan bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Ibu mengerti..." ibunya memegang tangan sasuke, dikepalnya dengan lembut, "Tapi berhati-hatilah, dan berjanjilah padaku, kau akan pulang dengan tubuh yang utuh dan sehat."

"Ibu, aku tidak pergi untuk menjadi tentara..." sasuke menghela napas.

"Ibu tahu... Tapi kan..."

"Ibu tenang saja, karena aku akan menyeret seseorang untuk menemaniku..." kata sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil.

* * *

Tubuhnya terasa remuk! Uuuhh, oke, ayahnya tadi memukul cukup keras di bagian punggung nya tapi untungnya ponselnya hanya terantuk sedikit, dan tidak rusak- setidaknya masih bisa menyala.

"dasar, mabuk tapi memukulku..." naruto memegang punggungnya yang ngilu dan mengoleskan obat salep. Ia sudah tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada fisiknya lagi, ia sudah seperti hancur (?). Entahlah, emosi naruto sudah terlanjur aneh dan ia tidak mengerti, tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, naruto hanya bisa tertawa... Maksudnya, jika ia kesakitan ia akan tertawa seakan-akan itu hal yang menyenangkan... Masokis? Terserah! Bahkan saat sedihpun ia tertawa tidak jelas.

Ia memperhatikan layar ponsel bututnya yang retak, dan dipeluknya erat, "Maaf, kau jadi terluka begini..."

Didalam hatinya, ia sangat merindukan sasuke, tapi ia tidak mau sasuke tahu dimana ia berada, dia tidak mau sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, ia tidak mau sasuke sedih!

Ia berjanji pada sasuke untuk terus tersenyum dan menjadi kuat, ia harus... Tidak boleh nangis, karena naruto kuat.. Besok harus tetap tersenyum lagi. Ya kan ayah?

Ia tumbang dengan memeluk ponsel itu dan tertidur dengan lelap, sejenak melupakan segala nyeri dan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya, ia sendiri tidak mengetahui bahwa setitik air jatuh dari matanya selagi ia tidur.

Apakah ia bermimpi indah atau buruk? ...

* * *

Esoknya, Naruto terbangun karena siraman air dingin, tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dipagi hari karena ia telat bangun dan lupa menyiapkan sarapan, dengan senyuman ia menyapa ayahnya yang terlihat sangat marah, ia segera keluar dan menuju kearah dapur.

Naruto membuka kulkas tetapi hanya ada telur dan beras, tapi naruto tidak kehilangan ide, ia akan membuat nasi goreng, dimasukannya bahan-bahan nasi goreng, dengan segenap perasaan dan senyuman ia curahkan ke makanan tersebut agar menjadi enak!

Ia hidangkan di meja makan hanya untuk di buang ke tong sampah dengan alasan "tidak enak". Naruto tersenyum miris, ayahnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan nasi goreng yang tersisa, dia ambil sendok dan dengan tangan yang gemetaran ia masukan masakan buatannya kedalam mulutnya, ia tersenyum merasakan enaknya nasi goreng itu.

"Naruto memang hebat, ..." pujinya pada diri sendiri di dapur yang begitu sunyi dan sepi. Ia tepuk wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum getir, dimakannya semua nasi goreng buatannya sendiri sampai habis.

"YOSHH! Waktunya aku kerja, kerja, kerja, tidak boleh malas, aku harus menghidupi ayah dan diriku sendiri," teriaknya untuk memotivasi diri sendiri walaupun tidak begitu berefek.

ia segera cuci muka saja karena hari itu dingin, dan mengeringkan diri, lalu berganti pakaian yang tidak pernah baru lagi setelah ia lulus SMP, ya, dia tidak pernah punya baju baru, tapi ia juga bingung kenapa bajunya masih muat? Apa ia tidak berkembang?

"Bodo amat lah, yang penting bisa dipakai..." pikirnya.

ia buka pintunya dengan langkah gontai, sebenarnya ia capek dan lelah, apalagi kemarin sehabis dihajar ayahnya, tapi, kalau ia tidak kerja siapa yang akan mencari? Ayahnya tidak bekerja, hanya suka berjudi. Ia berjalan dan masuk kesalah satu restoran makanan siap saji, lalu masuk ke ruang staff.

"Haruno-san..." sapa naruto lemah.

"Oh, Uzumaki-san, shift mu sebentar lagi," kata Sakura. Ia melihat miris penampilan naruto yang makin lama semakin kumal dan berantakan, bisa gawat juga kalau pembeli melihat kasirnya begini.

Sakura mengambil sisir dan alat kosmetik. Ia menyuruh naruto duduk dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. (rambut baru bangun tidur) lalu menyapu luka lebam naruto dengan kosmetik agar terlihat samar.

"Nah,... Gini kan cakep, sudah sana, shiftmu sudah mulai tuh!" kata sakura sambil memakaikan topi khusus restoran siap saji tersebut.

"iya, makasih haruno-san" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ikut tersenyum miris dan sedih.

-To be Continued-


End file.
